Fruto Prohibido
by NinaMinnie
Summary: Kyuhyun considera que vive una vida de rutina: ensayar, cantar, ver a la novia... Todo este pensamiento sufre un cambio cuando la empresa decide traer un grupo de chicas... Una de ellas hará que su mundo se mueva completamente...  KyuEul  Kyuhyun x NoEul


**Nota del autor:** Primero, ni el nombre de Super Junior ni ninguno de sus integrantes me pertenecen *lalalala~!* así como tampoco me pertenecen ni el nombre Rainbow ni ninguna de sus integrantes son mías :C

Este fic no pude evitar el hacerlo, luego de que en mi cuenta de Youtube, apareciera este video:

www. youtube . com / watch ?v= oNQ9CrBupXw ~No se porqué no se pueden poner links, asi que lo dejo asi separado w~

Fue como: Nina... DEBES hacer ese fic KyuEul! Y aquí estoy, después de varios días de pensar en como sería y todo... Espero les guste! Y a aquellas personas que lean este fic y no saben quienes son las chicas de Rainbow, las invito cordialmente a buscar videos de ellas en Youtube! :D SON HERMOSAS *Q*! *okey... no tomen mi comentario en cuenta... no creo que pueda armar un comentario neutro sobre ellas si son mis ídolas lalala~*

Bueeeeno... No sigo hablando y espero disfruten el primer capítulo! ^-^!

* * *

><p>Otro día, más ensayos, ninguna novedad. Así eran todos los días de Kyuhyun, miembro de Super Junior, una boy band de 10 chicos. La rutina incluía ensayos, grabaciones, promociones. Ya nada le parecía interesante dentro de la empresa a la que él y sus amigos pertenecían. Y sólo por ellos, era que aún se mantenía dentro del grupo, si no, otra sería la historia. Y este suponía, sería otro día de esos.<p>

- Hey Kyuhyun-shii!

- Leeteuk-hyung! – respondió aquel llamado Kyuhyun

- Supiste que la empresa hoy presentará a una nueva girl band?

- Una nueva girl band? Que no harían ninguna más después de las SNSD? – respondió Kyuhyun con una leve sonrisa

- Pues, al parecer están cambiando la idea. Se llaman Rainbow. Con los demás iremos, a ver qué tal están esas chicas. Escuché que hoy es su primer ensayo – dijo Leeteuk con un tono de entusiasmo

- No me extraña. Ustedes y sus hormonas. Como que si nunca hubiesen visto a una mujer bailar… No que les gustaban las SNSD?

- Aish! Ellas son otro tema… Además tú dices eso, porque ahora no puedes gozar de los beneficios de la soltería – respondió Leeteuk con una gran sonrisa – Ahora que estás comprometido con Seohyun, no puedes mirar a otro lado. Pero igual, estás cordialmente invitado a ver a nuestras nuevas colegas – acto seguido, Leeteuk se fue caminando en dirección a la sala de ensayos.

Era cierto, Kyuhyun hace un tiempo estaba comprometido con Seohyun, miembro de las SNSD. Sólo los 2 grupos y la empresa sabían de esta relación, pero ya era un rumor por todas partes y por todas las revistas de chismes existentes. Aunque en un principio, la relación entre ambos era la más espectacular, a Kyuhyun, como todo, ya se le volvió una rutina. Todos los días, Seohyun lo esperaba, más bien, lo vigilaba. Era increíble lo celosa que podía llegar a ser esa chica. Si Kyuhyun seguía con ella, era nada más porque aún la amaba… O no?

La invitación de Leeteuk quedó dando vueltas en su cabeza, quizás romper su rutina e ir a dar una vuelta por la sala de ensayos de la empresa le vendría bien, además de saber quiénes eran estas nuevas contrataciones. Lamentablemente, tuvo que desechar esa idea cuando escuchó una voz femenina en el pasillo en que se encontraba.

- Kyu Oppa!

Kyuhyun dio media vuelta, sabiendo quién era la persona que lo llamaba. Por rutina, ahora debía brindarle una sonrisa, acercarse a ella, y darle un ligero beso en la boca.

- Seohyun! – acto seguido, sonrió, se acercó y dio un pequeño beso en los labios de ella

- Kyu Oppa! Qué estás haciendo acá? – dijo Seohyun con un tono autoritario, mientras cruzaba sus brazos al altura del pecho – No me digas que ibas a ir como todos los demás babosos a ver a ese nuevo grupito? Kyu Oppa! Recuerda que yo soy tu novia y tienes prohibido mirar a otras mujeres! – dijo esto mientras agarraba del brazo a Kyuhyun

- Lo sé… - respondió Kyuhyun con un tono de cansancio. Todos los días era lo mismo, la misma advertencia viniendo de la misma mujer. Esto ya le estaba colmando la paciencia

- Nos vamos entonces? Ya que tú no tienes nada que hacer acá! – Seohyun, que seguía tomada del brazo de Kyuhyun, lo jaló para encaminarse los dos a la cafetería que se encontraba cerca de la empresa.

Toda la tarde, estuvo "atado" a Seohyun, no podía hacer nada más. Con respuestas como "ajá!", "si", "está bien" y otras más, Kyuhyun se llevó la tarde respondiendo a todo lo que hablaba su novia.

Cuando al fin pudo librarse de ella, se dirigió a su apartamento, el cual lo compartía con algunos integrantes de Super Junior.

- No sabes las maravillas que te perdiste querido Kyuhyun! – Fue el "saludo" que recibió por parte de Leeteuk – 7 chicas… Bailes sensuales… Ay! – decía éste mientras su mirada se perdía, al parecer, recordando lo que vió en la sala de ensayos – Lástima que Seohyun te atrapó justo en el momento que venías a la sala de ensayos

- Ah? – se sorprendió Kyuhyun

- No te hagas conmigo! – le respondió Leeteuk, mientras se le acercaba y abrazaba – Te vi como ibas perdido por el pasillo. No sé en qué irías pensando, porque Seohyun te habrá llamado unas 3 veces antes de que reaccionaras.

- Ya sabes cómo es… - fue lo único que Kyuhyun respondió. No eran necesarias más palabras, todos conocían el carácter y los celos que Seohyun tenían. En un principio, la relación entre los chicos y ella había sido de la mejor, pero ahora que Kyuhyun estaba con ella, ya no la soportaban. Se daban cuenta cómo Seohyun se había adueñado del tiempo de su amigo, como lo asfixiaba. Ya no era una compañía agradable.

- Pues, mal por ti. Te perdiste de conocer a las chicas más guapas y sociables que puedan haber pisado la empresa – respondió otra voz que salía de la cocina.

- Lo mismo dijeron cuando llegaron las chicas de SNSD, Siwon – respondió Kyuhyun, mientras se sacaba su chaqueta y la dejaba en el sillón

- Pues esta vez digo la verdad! – respondió Siwon – Y mejor siéntate para que cenemos todos y te contamos que tal son ellas

Leeteuk, Siwon y Kyuhyun cenaron y Kyuhyun escuchó todas las maravillas que ambos hablaban sobre este nuevo grupo, Rainbow. Que eran estupendas, bailaban como diosas, y eran demasiado amables. Lo mismo ya había escuchado decirles cuando llegaron SNSD, Nine Muses y otras más.

- Lo mejor de todo – dijo Leeteuk mientras terminaba su plato – es que mañana en la noche será el debut ante la prensa de estas chicas, y nosotros debemos ir! – Dijo esto último demasiado entusiasmado

- Exacto! – respondió Siwon – Y como es un evento para la prensa, nosotros también debemos presentarnos, así que mañana debemos estar a las 8 am ensayando. Por eso mismo, me encantaría seguir hablando de esas chicas, pero, debemos tener un descanso reparador, para mañana estar con todas las energías. Así que, Leeteuk, te toca a ti lavar los platos hoy.

- Aish! – reclamó el aludido

- Hyung! – dijo Kyuhyun – Yo te ayudo. Se lo mucho que odias lavar los platos. Yo lo hago, pero tu ayudas a limpiar la mesa y a secar las cosas.

- Gracias!

Dicho y hecho, Kyuhyun lavó los platos, Leeteuk limpió y ordenó la mesa y Siwon terminó ayudando a Kyuhyun a secar lo que habían lavado. Una vez hecho eso, cada uno se fue a su cuarto para descansar unas cuantas horas antes de volver, como pensaba Kyuhyun, a la rutina de todos los días.

6:30 am y la alarma despertaba a Kyuhyun. _"Otro día de rutina"_, pensó. Se duchó, se cambió de ropa un poco cómoda para poder ensayar mejor y alistó un bolso con las cosas que podría necesitar para el show que hoy daban a la prensa. Siempre era el primero en ocupar el baño y el primero que debía esperar al resto. Una vez los otros 2 compañeros de apartamento estaban listos, se fueron en el auto de Kyuhyun, a la empresa.

- Kyu, te esperamos en la sala de ensayos – le dijo Siwon – Nosotros llevaremos nuestras cosas y prepararemos la sala

- Está bien – respondió.

Se despidieron y Kyuhyun dio marcha nuevamente al auto para dirigirse a los estacionamientos a guardar su auto. Una vez estacionó, sacó su bolso del portamaletas y se dirigió rápidamente al ascensor. Una vez dentro del ascensor, se dio cuenta de algo: hoy la rutina de todos los días no se estaba siguiendo al pie de la letra, pues Seohyun no estaba en el estacionamiento esperándolo como todos los días. Sonrió ante este hecho._ "Quizás hoy sucedan nuevas cosas"_, pensó. Iba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que una vez salió del ascensor no se fijó que alguien venía por el mismo pasillo que él, chocando ambos. Kyuhyun iba tan perdido que este hecho lo pilló desprevenido, haciendo que perdiera su equilibrio e hiciera que ambos cayeran al piso, él encima de la persona que había chocado.

Sólo después de aquel confuso incidente, y aún sin levantarse del piso, pudo darse cuenta que con quien había chocado, era una chica, y una chica que le quitó el aliento. Llevaba su cabello, castaño con reflejos color chocolate, corto y desordenado. Su piel se notaba que era muy tersa y suave. Su mirada, era una mirada de seducción, de esas que invitan a pensar en las cosas más ardientes para hacer con la otra persona. Y fue ahí donde Kyuhyun se quedó estancado. Sólo reaccionó, cuando escucho la voz de esa chica:

- Así es como saludas todos los días? – dijo ella mientras sonreía

- Ah… Ah… - Kyuhyun aún no podía articular ni formas una palabra coherente

- En todo caso, esta forma que tienes de saludar, me gusta mucho – siguió la chica, mientras una de sus manos iba hacia la mejilla de Kyuhyun. Desafortunadamente aquella mano no logró hacer contacto con la piel de Kyuhyun, pues alguien interrumpió la escena

- KYUHYUN! – esa voz era inconfundible

- Seohyun! – reaccionó Kyuhyun – Qué haces aquí? – preguntó mientras se ponía de pie

- Y así no quieres que sea celosa? Un día que no llego a la hora a buscarte y te encuentro dándotelas de galán con… esa… - respondió Seohyun mientras miraba con cara de desprecio a la chica que aún yacía en el suelo.

Kyuhyun, quien se dio cuenta de la situación, no dudo en acercarse a aquella chica para ofrecerle su mano y ayudarla a levantarse. La chica accedió a su ayuda. Cuando su mano tocó la mano de Kyuhyun, éste no pude evitar sentir una leve electricidad, algo que jamás había sentido al tocar a Seohyun ni a ninguna otra chica. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y su mente había quedado en blanco. No se dio cuenta en que momento habían quedado tan cerca el uno del otro, ni tampoco cuando aquella chica se acercó a él y le susurró al oído

- Gracias y perdón por las molestias. Me agradaste y espero nos podamos ver nuevamente – acto seguido, la chica se alejó de él y siguió su camino al ascensor. Kyuhyun no podía quitar su vista de ella y ni siquiera prestaba atención a los reclamos de su novia, sólo pensaba en que quería saber el nombre de aquella chica. La chica se dio cuenta que la mirada de Kyuhyun aún seguía sobre ella y sonrió, acto seguido antes de que el ascensor cerrara sus puertas, guiñó su ojo para aquel chico con el que se había topado.

- Kyuhyun!... Kyuhyun!... Kyu Oppa! – Seohyun movía el brazo de Kyuhyun de un lado al otro, lo que hizo por fin le hizo reaccionar – Acaso no me estabas prestando atención?

- Ah?... Ah! Lo siento… - dijo Kyuhyun, movió el brazo que sostenía Seohyun delicadamente, para poder desligarse de ella, mientras le decía – Seohyun, dejemos la conversación para después, si? Debo ir a ensayar ahora

- Pero…

- Lo siento – le cortó. Sólo había una forma de dejar feliz a Seohyun y que así no molestara más. Kyuhyun se acercó a ella y le dio un ligero beso en los labios – Hablamos más tarde, si?

- Está bien – respondió Seohyun

Kyuhyun siguió su camino a la sala de ensayos, pero aún no podía sacar de su mente a aquella chica, su mirada, sus gestos y su osadía. Definitivamente la rutina se había roto este día.

- Que te sucedió hyung? – preguntó Sungmin, otro de los chicos integrantes de Super Junior, a Kyuhyun que venía entrando a la sala – Siwon y Leeteuk llegaron hace 15 minutos y dijeron que tu estabas estacionando el auto

- Ah… Si…

- Y te perdiste nuevamente de ver bailar a esas diosas! – agregó Leeteuk a la conversación

- Hyung! – dijo Sungmin – Deja de ser tan baboso por las chicas!

- Pero es que acaso no viste como bailaban? Como líder, debo empezar a relacionarme con ellas, sobre todo con la líder de ellas, JaeKyung!

Todos los demás rieron

- Ya hasta te sabes el nombre de cada una de ellas? – preguntó Sungmin

- No! Sólo el de la líder, con quien conversé anoche – respondió Leeteuk – Pero – dijo ahora mirando a Kyuhyun –qué te sucedió? Te demoraste mucho

Kyuhyun no sabía si contar lo que le había pasado o mentir. Optó por la segunda opción, así evitaba las burlas y el interrogatorio de los demás, en especial, de Leeteuk

- Pues… Me costó encontrar un lugar libre en el estacionamiento, y después pasó lo de todos los días…

- Seohyun esperando a Kyuhyun – respondieron todos los demás a coro

- Y nosotros pensando que te podrías haber encontrado con una de las chicas de Rainbow! – dijo Siwon

- Ah? – preguntó curioso Kyuhyun

- Si, una de las últimas en salir fue esa chica… - dijo Sungmin, tratando de recordar – Tenía pelo corto y estaba vestida casi entera de blanco, con una chaqueta sin mangas negra.

Cuando Sungmin describió a una de las integrantes, Kyuhyun no pudo evitar pensar en la chica con la que había topado, toda la descripción calzaba perfecto con ella. No pudo aguantarse a preguntar:

- SABEN SU NOMBRE? - todos los demás lo miraron sorprendido y Kyuhyun se dio cuenta de eso – Ah… Eeehh… Pregunto, porque como Leeteuk sabe el nombre de la líder y hoy se supone que estaremos en el show de presentación de ellas ante la prensa, pensé que deberíamos saber sus nombres

- Pues, no… - respondió Siwon – Nadie sabe sus nombres aún, si no es por el carácter de Leeteuk, quizás ni él sabría cómo se llama la líder de Rainbow.

Todos no pudieron seguir conversando, porque apareció el coreógrafo, para por fin comenzar los ensayos para el show de la noche._ "Asi que… ella es miembro de Rainbow… O sea que… La veré nuevamente esta noche"_, pensaba Kyuhyun mientras ensayaban, no pudo evitar gesticular una leve sonrisa en sus labios ante la idea de que vería nuevamente a la chica con mirada seductora.

* * *

><p><strong>Posdatas y demáses (xD):<strong>

Qué tal? Les gustó? Espero que si!

Algunos datitos para que se puedan hacer una imagen más mental de la situación :3

**_Quién es la chica con la que se topó Kyuhyun? _**1. bp . blogspot . com/ _VhOTpJMOUZ4 /S-fkVGRTGrI/ AAAAAAAAAC4 / Hpzj7alpTBw / s1600/noeul+rainbow .jpg

_**Cómo es la tenida que vestía ella que describe Sungmin? **_visualglow . sosugary . com / albums / Rainbow%20Members / No%20Eul / Endorsements /007 .jpg

Creo que esas son las ideitas de ahora...

Espero comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, tomates y todo lo que se les ocurra...

n.n!


End file.
